The White Kingdom
by MattiasRuiz
Summary: This is a story about as emerged Gondor, relate how Elendil founds the city of gondor whitout a big army. Fighting agaist an unknow force that wants control all the south of middle earth. Es una historia de como Gondor es Fundada, relata como Elendil conquista y logra crear una nación sin un gran ejercito. Luchando contra fuerzas oscuras que quieren conquistar el sur del mundo.


the original version of the story is in Spanish. In the end, the version is in English, translated with an online translator.

Capitulo 1: The White Kingdom.

Comenzaba el tercer verano en la tierra media al sur de la gran cordillera en un asentamiento al borde de una ancha bahía naturalmente protegida por montañas, los convirtió en los puertos del sur. El largo invierno habia pasado y los campos recuperaban aquel verdoso color que enamoraba a cualquiera. Las posadas empesaban a trabajar en sus perfumadas pipas de tabaco recien horneados. Los muelles pesqueros y grandes comerciantes preparan sus barcos, mientras el fresco aire del norte mueve los grandes veleros, para partir en busca de nuevos compradores.  
El olor a rocio combinado con el de tabaco entra en la habitacion de Lord Elinor Lannister hijo de numenoreanos, que esta sentado es su escritorio leyendo un libro antiguo y gastado. Los pajaros silban y la mañana pasa rapidamente. El correo que desde lejos espera ser leido llega en manos de un cartero avejentado. El señor Lannister recoge de su puerta llena de cartas e invitaciones. No tarda en leer la mayoría, ya que son demasiado predecibles. Cartas con invitaciones a eventos poco interesante y cartas de agradecimiento. Pero está vez había una diferente, sellada con un símbolo que pocas veces se usa para cerrar una carta. El sello de Minas Arnor, la ciudad de la libertad y la prosperidad la llaman algunos, un águila alzando vuelo con una sola ala. Simboliza la fortaleza de levantar vuelo sin poder volar.  
Minas Arnor es la capital de las ciudades del sur, una ciudad y fortaleza construida para controlar el sur del continente en manos de los hombres y proteger a aquellos que lo necesiten. Se la llama capital del reino del sur, un país aún separado por la falta de confianza entre sus territorios. De ellos tres son los más poblados, éstos decidieron unirse y formar el reino de Gondor. Al norte, Cair Andros la ciudad en el río Anduin pasando las montañas blancas. Al oeste, la planicie de Pinnath Gelin y al sur la ciudad de Dol Amrot del territorio de Befalas.  
Lord Elendil de Dol amrot abre la carta y prende una pipa con el fino tabaco proveniente de los campos hobbits del norte. Las palabras de aquélla se deslizan por sobre sus ojos prediciendo cada palabra hasta que una parte le llamala atención: "El reino ha caído, sus tierras en guerra entrarán por un trono que sin legado ha quedado. Minas arnor, la capital que unía el reino se ha declarado independiente hasta que un nuevo legado surja."  
Continuó leyendo una carta que a los pocos minutos ya estaban leídas. Elendil dejó de leerla y la carta deslizandose entre sus dedos cayó al suelo. Quedó tumbado en su silla mientras pensaba sobre la situación. Sobre que debería hacer, entrar en una guerra en la que no podría ganar o dejar a la deriva una de las mayores ciudades humanas ante el poder de hombres corrompidos y enemigos que buscan acabar con todo. Debía encontrar una solución, él sabía que debía entrar en una guerra con pocas posibilidades y lo más difícil de todo ganarla. Aguardó un momento y mandó a llamar a sus generales, consejeros y mejores amigos. Mientras esperaba en la sala de sus aposentos, buscaba entre sus libros antiguos y gastado por el tiempo alguna respuesta considerable pero lo único que consiguió fue lanzar uno de ellos por los aires de la habitación, sí no es que alguno salió por la ventana. De repente, cuando Elendil recogía algunas hojas que habían salido despedidas y aterrizado por todo su aposento entran Elizabeth chêneor hija de Thorn Chêneor de roble dorado al sur de Defalas, y el señor Thrundiul Margent hijo de los barcos y del mar.  
Elendil los invitó a tomar asiento y les sirvió una taza de el mejor té del sur y unos biscochos recién horneados por panaderos extranjeros. La mañana avanzó y hablaron sobre comida, música y bailes que se estaban preparando al cumplirse trescientos años desde que los hombres llegaron al sur.  
Una vez que sus panzas estuvieron satisfechas y los temas de conversación se redujeron hasta convertirse en un incómodo y profundo silencio, Elendil sacó un mapa del reino del sur y aquella carta con el sello aún marcado en su relieve. Así Elendil comentó sobre la carta y explicó las opciones que tenían, unirse o no a una guerea con pocas posibilidades.  
- No podemos entrar en guerra con territorios que tienen aliados y ejércitos para conquistar todo el sur. - dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba el mapa con atención.  
- Buscar aliados no es complicado pero es un largo camino. Los numenoreanos no permitirán que estas tierras se pierdan entre los bárbaros y bandidos. - dijo Thrundiul con la boca medio llena de galletas.  
- Lo harán - afirmó Elizabeth con la vista enfocada sobre los ojos de Thrundiul - lo han hecho antes, e incluso libran una batalla en el norte.  
Dirigiendo la mirada a Elendil Elizabeth dijo " en que piensas, no creo que haya solución, dejar la ciudad desprotegidos sería perder el doble".  
- Tengo un plan, pero necesito su ayuda, debemos unir nuevamente al sur. - dijo Elendil sin dejar de observar el mapa.  
Carcajadas salieron de sus amigos y consejeros involuntariamente.  
- Cuentas con nosotros pero que haremos, necesitamos protección. - Dijo Elizabeth.  
Elendil sin decir nada sobre un plan ni dar detalles, complacido por la respuesta despide a sus consejeros diciéndoles "partimos al amanecer".  
Las puertas de Dól Amrot son cerradas de par en par mientras la bandera del antiguo reino del sur era bajada, la bandera de Befalas fue colocada en el mastil de madera antigua numenoreana. Arqueros y catapultas tomaron sus posiciones a lo amplio de las murallas que protegen la ciudad. Dejando ver alejarse hacia el horizonte mientras el sol sale de entre las montañas tres jinetes armados con arcos y flechas que rara vez se vieron en el sur y espadas traídas desde las lejanas forjas elficas de los puertos grises. Elendil y sus consejeros parten a toda marcha hacia el norte como sí una manada de lobos articos invernales los siguieran.  
Luego de Tres días de viaje, una tormenta de verano detiene a los jinetes en una posada a las orillas del río Ringló al pie de las montañas blancas. Una antigua casa de madera antigua construida entre los árboles y la roca de la montaña, al borde de un río que nace en las alturas. La casa de la sabiduría, además de acoger a los viajeros y forasteros que pasen por el sur de las montañas blancas, también vive allí Thorn, un sabio elfo nacido en los primeros milenios donde la tierra media no era más que tierras desconocidas y desocupadas.  
Hay un marco de oro rodeando la ventana que ilumina de dorado toda habitación. Elendil sentado frente a ella fumando una pipa de tabaco que nunca deja de lado, leyendo un libro que es difícil de entender pero para cuando se da cuenta un capitulo más ha pasado mientras por la ventana entra una imperceptible y fresca a brisa de mañana. Elendil cierra cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado, levanta su arco y sale del dormitorio con su pipa en la boca.  
Se dirige a la sala común donde sus compañeros junto a un hombre anciano lo esperan con un plato de Carne a las hierbas y panes recién horneados.  
Cuando llega lo saludan y le presentan a Thorn. Elendil le da la mano y le dice "Un placer conocerlo" mientras hace una reverencia de saludo hacia el. Thorn se sienta y casa de detrás de el un libro y unos cuántos mapas llenos de polvo acumulado por el tiempo. En él se piedras observar el detalle de las tierras del sur de la tierra media y un mapa de las montañas blancas solamente. Thorn coloca el libro en la mesa y lo abre, de el sal un polvo tal que hace toser a todos los que están en la mesa.  
- Un ejército es lo que necesitamos. Dijo Thrundiul mientras miraba de cerca una de las plumas para escribir de la mesa.  
- No hay ejércitos a disposición en el sur, y los pocos que habían marchan a minas arnor. Dijo Thorn quitá pluma a Thrundiul.  
Thorn marca en el mapa de las montañas pobladas un camino hacia el interior y lo profundo de la cordillera.  
- Es una leyenda, más que eso, es un mito. Dijo elendil.  
- De que hablan?. Pregunta Elizabeth.  
- En las montañas altos elfos salvados que vinieron a vivir al sur se asentaron en las montañas donde encontraron cristales blancos con los que hicieron la corona de gondro mithril, quién la posea sería el rey de las montañas blancas y las tierras libres del sur. Dice Thorn.  
- pero nadie a llegado siquiera a verlos. Dice Thrundiul.  
Sin duda sería un viaje duro de recorrer incluso para los más experimentados jinetes que puedan existir. Pero elendil, en el fondo sabía que ir tras una guerra sin ejército y sin esperanza en ganarla sería más difícil que encontrar una corona fabricada la mayoría conoce por libros e historias contadas por antiguas voces. Elendil sabía que no podía obligar a sus compañeros y jinetes de la guardia real de su pueblo ir tras algo que para muchos no existe. Es así como lannister pasado un momento de silencio dice "está bien, iré, pero no tienen que seguirme" dirigiéndose primero a Thorn y luego a sus compañeros.  
- Parten al amanecer, descansen. Dice Thorn mientras se retira sin decir más del lugar.  
- No lo pienses más, iremos contigo, fallar significa perder el reino en el que vivimos. Dice Elizabeth como sí hablará por Thrundiul también.  
El amanecer llegó rápidamente, Thorn no tardó en aparecer cuando elendil entraba a la salad comin de la posed. Llevava consigo una caja llena de panes y con él venían tres personas con cajones similares llenos ropas y más comidas. Elendil prendió su pipa como siempre y se sentó en la mesa donde Thorn esperaba con las cajas de provisiones, el tiempo pasó hasta que Thrundiul y Elizabeth llegaron mientras elendil en el silencio fumaba una pipa y comía unos de los sencillos de las cajas. Thorn empezó a hablar y dijo que necesitaríamos abrigos y nos entregó los trajes de nieve junto a dos caja de alimento.  
Partimos de la posada agradeciéndole a Thorn y pagándole más de cuatrocientas monedas de oro, Buenas personas pero no dejaban de ser comerciantes y mercenarios.  
Con sus caballos marcharon por los caminos de tierra que llevaban a Las montañas hasta llegar al pie de la montaña donde los caminos se llenan de nieve e hielo que junto al frío formaban un obstáculo para los caballos. Dejaron los caballos allí y llevaron consigo mismos los alimentos para los próximos días.  
Tres días de caminata sobre un camino no más grande que el ancho de un árbol bajo tormentas de nieve que dificultan pasó tras paso llegaron a los bosques de white tres, un bastó prado protegido por un patrimonio de agudas montañas y cubierto por una densa capa de nivel espesa que con el tiempo parece haberse transformado en hielo donde algunas vez pudo existir un magnífico bosque. Ahora no es más que un desierto helado con árboles congelados.  
Entran por un camino difícil de reconocer sí no se tiene un mapa, la poca luz de sol desaparece cada vez más, cuando se dan cuenta están en el medio del bosque. La noche cae lentamente cuando de lo profundo del bosque sonidos de lobos crean eco en las montañas, a lo lejos Elendil logra ver una luz de una débil antorcha moviéndose rápidamente. A pasos rápidos, atrapar a quién la tenía. Un elfo de no mucha edad armado con un arco y muy pocas flechas, vestido con pieles blancas, cae golpeandose contra el suelo cuando Thrundiul lo atrapa por los pies.  
- Que haces por aquí? - pregunta Elendil.  
- lo mismo digo - responde mientras se lejana y se saca la nivel de encima.  
- estamos buscando... - dice elizabeth hasta que es interrumpida por Elendil que le hace un gesto con las manos para que haga silencio.  
- Lobos. - dice Elendil.  
- tenemos que irnos - dice el elfo.  
- a donde a una cueva, cabaña - dice Thrundiul irónicamente.  
- a mi ciudad, está cerca.  
La habían encontrado la ciudad en las alturas, corrieron lo más rápido que podían mientras los sonidos de lobos y otras criaturas cada vez se acercaban más rápido. De pronto salen del bosque y cruzan un río que alguna vez tubo movimiento. A lo lejos una ciudad de hielo se levanta sobre el pie de a montaña. Grandes muros de hielo sólido que reflejan un celeste marino protegen una ciudad con grandes edificios celestes hechos del mismo material.  
El soldado elfo lleva a los tres jinetes cuyos rostros tienen una expresión de asombro y alegra al haber salido de aquel bosque. Grandes puertas de hielo derriten al abrirse, escurriendose el agua por los costados de un puente de madera y piedra. En el interior los espera una barcasa de madera pequeña pero modesta con un hombre que parece conducirla. Se suben y empieza a moverse sí que remos la impulsen mientras detrás de ellos el agua que se había derretido vuelve a su posición original formando la gran puerta sólida que era. La barca sigue su camino por canales de agua que se abren pasó por toda la ciudad reemplazando las famosas carreteras que se en normalmente. El asombro sobre los rostros de los tres jinetes aún no desaparece cuando llegan al palacio principal, una castillo de hielo con puertas y cascada que adornan cada rincón. Esculturas de hielo decoran casi en todos lados.  
Dejan la barca cuando el soldado que habían encontrado en el bosque les dice " bienvenidos a la gran ciudad de los elfos silvanos de las altas montañas".  
Un hombre alto, blanco y de pelo oscuro con una corona de oro blanco en su cabeza nos espera sentado en su trono al final de la gran habitación. Al pesar de estar hecha con hielo el frío no se siente, al contrario, un aire tibio de verano o de una grandiosa chimenea acoge a toda la habitación. Estamos a unos pasos cuando él se levanta y viene caminando con un rostro de enojo y preocupación mientras sus soldados los rodean como sí fueran animales acorralandolos con sus grandes arcos. Parados con la cabeza en alto están los tres jinetes cuando el hombre del trono llega al frente de ellos pronunciando un idioma elfico casi extinto a quién nos trajo. "estaban en el bosque a una milla del río, ya era nuestro territorio, y usted conoce..."  
- las reglas, sí las conozco soldado, retirese. - dice inmediatamente el hombre del trono. - quienes son? Pero lo más importante que hacian en un bosque desconocido por todos, en medio de una cordillera. - dijo reflexionando con sigo mismo a la vez que les preguntaba a los jinetes.  
Luego de un silencio elendil respondió "Elendil, y mis generales Thrunduil y Elizabeth".  
- venimos en busca de esta ciudad, exactamente de usted. - dijo Elizabeth con voz aguda.  
- Soy el rey Gronthor, se porque están aquí. No pensé que llegarían, se enfrentan a un enemigo al que no le pueden ganar y necesitan ayuda. Pero es imposible, los elfos de las montañas ya renunciamos en proteger las tierras de Ghrondor. - dijo reflexionando el elfo.  
- los elfos no renunciamos a nada. - dijo Thrunduil.  
- ya no se sí somos elfos. Cada vez envejesemos más.- dijo con un tono de decepción.  
De repente un soldado, o eso era. Un hombre vestido con trajes finos, que en cualquier reino sería un noble, entró por la puerta principal abriendo de par en par gritando "nos atacan, perdimos el río".  
Elendil pensaba "atacan", lobos talvez, osos polares, quién podría atacar con tal poder en medio de un desierto nevado, donde el frío sería el único problema.  
Salieron todos de prisa olvidándose de que ellos estaban allí de alguna manera. Salieron acompañando a la multitud hasta llegar a la muralla superior de donde se veía toda la ciudad y las tierras que estaban cerca del río, un río congelado casi tapado por toneladas de nieve. Nadie atacaba, al menos ningún ejército estaba en las puertas de hielo tratando de romperlas con arietes de madera. Sólo había humo, niebla blanca que avanzaba desde las orillas del río hacia las murallas.  
"cual es la amenaza, niebla?" dice Thrunduil con ironía mientras se ajustaba el abrigo.  
- Son orcos, no como los que encuentran en las montañas solitarias ni en bosques abandonados, son diferentes, puede controlar el agua. Al igual que nosotros. - dice Gronthor mientras mira atento al horizonte.  
- como es que..? - pregunta Elendil.  
- no lo sabemos, pero somos pocos. Nos enseñó una de los primeros elfos que llegaron aquí. Los que construyeron este castillo, pero algunos de ellos se revelaron y reunieron a los orcos que deambulaban por los bosques enseñándoles a ellos también, hubo paz pero luego llegó el invierno y las montañas se volvieron blancas.  
Casi con sincronia, al terninar de hablar las murallas lanzaron chorros de agua hacia la niebla al mismo tiempo que miles de rocas de hielo. La niebla se dispersó, pero con ello se vió a cientos de miles de orcos que en formación avanzaba hacia la ciudad. Por delante de las filas se veía a orcos de azul, moviendo con sus manos, como sí fueran una extencion de sus brazos a docenas de piedras de hielo y agua que eran dirigidas con un sólo objetivo, destruir las murallas.  
- rebeldes? - dijo Elendil mientras hizo una pausa - pensé que eran pocos.  
- lo son, antes eran el doble. - responde con certeza Gronthor mientras se ríe y gira hacia el palacio nuevamente. - no vienen? - dice.  
- no temes a que entren? Son muchos. - pregunta Elendil.  
- No. No logran ni pasar el río. No sabemos sí no quieren o no pueden. Entren hace frío aquí afuera. - responde el rey cambiando el tema.-  
El rey los invita a cenar y para cuando entraron al palacio una mesa de madera con bordes dorados estaba situada en medio de la sala real con cientos de diferentes tipos de comidas y bebidas. Comieron y bebieron de todo, en silencio, pavos, vino y frutas hasta que sus estómagos se llenaron.  
Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Elendil prendió una pipa y empezó a crear figurase humor en el aire mientras Thrunduil se acarisiaba el estómago y cerraba los ojos. En cambio, Elizabeth saco una flauta de su bolsillo y se puso a tocar una canción conocida en los valles como "la bienvenida del mar". Un sonido pacíficamente y de mucha tranquilidad inmundo la habitación. Al cabo de un rato, La voz de Gronthor resuena en el aire interrumpiendo una canción y el pensamiento de Elendil como así también el sueño de Thrunduil, levantandolo de un golpe.  
- Vinieron desde muy lejos por esto verdad? Mi corona, un pedazo de oro blanco nombrado como la libertad del sur.  
- simplemente queremos unir la nación, señor. - dijo Thrunduil cobra respeto.  
- No supone que vendría y se la entregaria con simple cortesía o sí? -.  
- No, pero pensamos que era una reliquia que pertenecía a quién quiera proteger el sur. Dijo Elendil.  
- así es, nosotros protegidos el sur, no de fuerzas invasores extrañas ni de rebeldes sino de orcos orcos que esperan en los bosques. Se preparan para una guerra, ellos quieren lo que ustedes buscan, lo han buscado por años. Reunieron fuerzas y se volvieron fuertes, nos atacaran en cualquier momento.- se quedó pensando un rato hasta que soldados interrumpen en la sala y uno dice "Entraron".  
Gronthor en un elfico difícil de pronunciar y con cara de asombro combinada con intranquilidad pronunciar unas palabras que parecen ser un insulto y dice:  
- dijeron que tardarian en ingresar.  
- vinieron más, son el doble ahora. - dijo el soldado de manera inquieta.  
- Ataquen con todo, los veo en las murallas superiores, que esperan? Muevansen! - dijo gritando.  
Pareciera que fuera la primera vez que se enfrentan o mas bien que esperan sólo resistir lo suficiente.  
Gronthor los llevó a la sala real. Una sala de pilares de piedras con una silla en la cima de una escalera de hielo. Está es la sala del rey dijo.  
- Han venido de lejos a buscar algo que creyeron que los ayudaría. Son los terceros en venir, todos con ejércitos, uno de los tres nos está acorralando en nuestra fortaleza. He decidido elegir en dárselo a ustedes, partir de ese momento son los protectores del sur.  
Gronthor les entrega la corona y pronuncia unas palabras en elfico. Luego les dice "Protejan al sur de guerras, el tiempo de los elfos en el sur ha terminado.  
Subió hasta su silla y la levantó dejando a la vista un túnel en el suelo.  
- Los llevara a los valles verdes. Adiós.  
- gracias rey Gronthor, fundaremos un nuevo país.  
Tardaron unos días en pasar el túnel hasta llegar a los ríos que los llevaría hasta algún lugar. Elendil miro hacia atrás, viendo el lugar donde estaba la ciudad de hielo. Lo único que ve es el reflejo del sol en la nieve y un enorme bosque congelado por el tiempo. La gran ciudad blanca de las montañas ya no estaba.

English version. Translated online.

Chapter 1: The White Kingdom .

Began the third summer in the middle ground south of the great mountain range in a settlement on the edge of a bay wide naturally protected by mountains, became the southern ports . The long winter had passed and fields that greenish color recovering courting anyone. The inns empesaban to work in their newly baked pipes scented snuff . Fishing piers and large traders prepare their boats, while the cool air from the north moves the tall ships , to go looking for new buyers.  
The smell combined with the dew of snuff enters the room of Lord Lannister son Númenórean Elinor , who sits reading his desk is an old, worn book . The birds whistle and the morning passed quickly. The email from distance expected to be read comes in the hands of an aging postman. Mr. Lannister collects your door full of letters and invitations. No takes to read most, as they are too predictable. Letters with uninteresting events invitations and thank you letters . But this time there was a different , stamped with a symbol that is rarely used to close a letter. The seal of Minas Arnor , the city of freedom and prosperity some call it , an eagle taking flight with one wing. It symbolizes the strength to lift flight can not fly .  
Minas Arnor is the capital of the southern cities , a town and fortress built to control the southern continent in the hands of men , and protect those in need. It is called the capital of the southern kingdom , a country still divided by mistrust between their territories. Of these three are the most populous , they decided to unite and form the kingdom of Gondor. To the north, the city Cair Andros in the Anduin River past the White Mountains. To the west, the plain south Pinnath Gelin and City Dol Amrot Befalas territory .  
Elendil of Dol amrot Lord opens the letter and lights a pipe with fine snuff from fields north Hobbits . The words of it slide down over his eyes predicting each word until you call her attention part : " The kingdom has fallen , land for warring enter throne without Minas Arnor legacy has been the capital that united the kingdom. was declared independent until a new legacy arises. "  
He continued reading a letter a few minutes they were read. Elendil stopped and read the letter between his fingers gliding fell. He lay back in his chair , thinking about the situation. On what should I do , get into a war it could not win let drift or a major human cities to the power of corrupt men and enemies who seek to end it. He must find a solution , he knew he had to get into a war with few chances and most difficult of all to win . He waited a moment and summoned his generals , counselors and best friends. While waiting in the living room of their quarters , looking between his old and worn books by the time any significant response but only succeeded in throwing one of them into the air of the room itself is not that one went out the window . Suddenly, when Elendil gathered some leaves that had come out fired and landed all over his room come chêneor daughter Elizabeth Thorn Chêneor golden oak south of Defalas , and Mr. Thrundiul margent son of boats and the sea.  
Elendil invited to take a seat and served them a cup of the finest tea and a southern baked cupcake bakers foreigners . Advanced the morning and talked about food, music and dancing that they were preparing to met three hundred years since men came south .  
Once their bellies were satisfied and the topics of conversation fell into a deep silence and uncomfortable , Elendil pulled out a map of the southern kingdom and the letter still marked with its embossed seal. So Elendil commented on the letter and explained their options , or to join with little chance guerea .  
- We can not go to war with allies and territories with armies to conquer the whole South. - Elizabeth said as she looked at the map carefully.  
- Find allies is not complicated but it is a long way. The Númenórean not allow these lands are lost between the barbarians and bandits. - Thrundiul said with his mouth half full of cookies .  
- I will - Elizabeth said with eyes focused on the eyes of Thrundiul - have done before, and even fought a battle in the north.  
By looking upon Elendil Elizabeth said " we think, do not think there solution , leaving it unprotected city would lose twice ."  
- I have a plan , but I need your help , we must unite again to the south. - Elendil said while observing the map .  
Laughter came from friends and counselors involuntarily.  
- Accounts with us but we do need protection. - Elizabeth said .  
Elendil said nothing about a plan or give details , pleased by the response dismisses his advisors telling them " we start at dawn ."  
The doors are closed Dol Amrot wide as the flag of the old southern kingdom was downhill Befalas flag was placed on the old wooden mast Númenórean . Archers and catapults took their positions along the broad walls that protect the city . Revealing away towards the horizon as the sun rises from the mountains three armed horsemen with bows and arrows that are rarely seen in the south and swords brought from the distant forges gray elven ports. Elendil and his advisers split into overdrive northward as if a pack of wolves arctic winter to follow.  
After three days of travel, a summer storm riders stopped at an inn on the banks of river Ringló the foot of the White Mountains. An old antique wooden house built among the trees and rock mountain, a river which rises in the heights. The house of wisdom in addition to welcome travelers and strangers passing through the south of the White Mountains , also lives there Thorn, an elf sage born in the first millennia where Middle Earth was just unknown and unoccupied land .  
There's a gold frame surrounding the window that illuminates the entire room of gold . Elendil sitting opposite her snuff smoking a pipe that never fails to side , reading a book that is hard to understand but when he realizes one more chapter has gone out the window while entering an imperceptible and fresh morning breeze . Elendil closes closes the book and leave it aside , lifted his bow and leaves the room with his pipe in his mouth .  
It addresses the common room where his companions next to an elderly man waiting with a plate of meat with herbs and freshly baked breads .  
When it comes to greet you and present Thorn. Elendil shakes his hand and says " Nice to meet you " while he bows to the greeting . Thorn sits and house behind the book and about how many maps filled with dust accumulated by time. It is stone observe the detail of the southern lands of Middle Earth and a map of only the white mountains. Thorn placed the book on the table and open it, the salt of such a powder that causes coughing all who are on the table .  
- An army is what we need . Thrundiul said as he looked closely at one of the pens to write the table.  
- No hosts available in the south, and the few who had to leave mine Arnor . Thorn said quitá Thrundiul pen .  
Thorn marked on the map of a road populated mountains inland and deep in the mountains.  
- He's a legend , more than that, it's a myth . Elendil said .  
- Are you talking about ? . Ask Elizabeth .  
- In the mountains high elves who came to live saved south settled in the mountains where they found white crystals which were made of mithril crown gondro who possesses it would be the king of the White Mountains and the free lands of the south. Thorn says .  
- But nobody's even come to see them. Thrundiul says .  
It would certainly be a hard journey to travel even for the most experienced riders that may exist. Elendil But , deep down I knew that going after a war without an army and without hope in winning it would be harder to find a crown made most known books and stories told by ancient voices . Elendil knew he could not force his fellow riders and the royal guard of his people to go after something that does not exist for many . Thus lannister after a moment of silence says "okay , I'll go , but do not have to follow " Thorn heading first and then to their peers.  
- They start at dawn , rest . Thorn says while withdrawing without another place .  
- Do not think more , we'll go with you , failure means losing the realm in which we live. Elizabeth says as Thrundiul also speak for themselves .  
The dawn came quickly, Thorn soon appeared when elendil entered the salad comin posed of . He had brought with him a box filled with bread and with him were three people with similar clothes and drawers full meals. Elendil as always lit his pipe and sat at the table where Thorn expected with boxes of provisions, until time passed and Elizabeth came Thrundiul elendil in silence while smoking a pipe and eating some of the simple boxes . Thorn started talking and said we need coats and snow suits delivered with two food box .  
We start from the inn Thorn thanking and paying over four hundred gold coins, Good people but did not stop being traders and mercenaries.  
With their horses marched through the dirt roads leading to mountains to the foot of the mountain where the roads are full of snow and ice by the cold formed an obstacle for horses. They left the horses there and they brought them food for the next days .  
Three days of walking on a road no bigger than the width of a tree under snow storms that hamper passed by step came to the forests of white three, one was enough meadow behind a heritage of acute mountain and covered by a dense layer of thick level with time seems to have turned to ice where some time could be a magnificent forest . Now it is nothing more than a frozen desert with frozen trees .  
Enter through a difficult path to recognize itself does not have a map , little sunlight disappears more and more, when they realize they are in the middle of the forest . Night falls slowly when deep forest eco create sounds of wolves in the mountains , far away Elendil manages to look weak torch light moving quickly. A quick steps to catch who did. An elf of no great age armed with a bow and arrows very few dress with white fur , drops hitting the ground when Thrundiul catches him by the feet .  
- What are you doing here? - Question Elendil .  
- Same here - and responds while far above the level is removed .  
- We are looking for ... - Elizabeth says until it is interrupted by Elendil that makes a gesture with his hands to do silence.  
- Lobos. - Elendil says .  
- We have to go - says the elf.  
- Where a cave , shack - Thrundiul says wryly.  
- My city , it is close .  
The city had been found in the highest, they ran as fast as he could while the sounds of wolves and other creatures ever approached faster. Suddenly out of the forest and crossing a river that once tube movement. In the distance a city ice rises on the foot of a mountain. Great walls of solid ice that reflect a navy sky protect a city with big blue buildings made of the same material.  
The elf soldier carried three riders whose faces have an expression of awe and glad to be out of that forest . Large doors open ice to melt , the water flowing off the sides of a wooden bridge and stone. Inside the Barcasa expect a small but modest wood with a man who seems to lead it . It starts moving up and yes the boost paddle while behind them the water that had melted back to its original position forming the big door that was solid . The boat makes its way through water channels that open throughout the city spent replacing the famous road that in normally. The wonder on the faces of the three riders do not disappear when they reach the main palace, a castle of ice with doors and cascade adorn every corner . Ice sculptures decorate almost everywhere .  
Leave the boat when the soldier who had found in the woods says " welcome to the big city of the Silvan Elves of the high mountains ."  
A tall , dark-haired white man with a white gold crown on his head we sat waiting on his throne at the end of the great room. In spite of being made with ice cold is not felt, on the contrary, a warm summer and a grand fireplace accommodates air throughout the room. We are a few steps when he comes up and we walk with a face of anger and worry while soldiers surround as if they were animals acorralandolos huge arches . Standing with his head held high are the three riders when man reaches the throne in front of them giving a nearly extinct language elfico who brought us . " were in the woods about a mile from the river, and it was our territory , and you know ... "  
- The rules, know it the soldier , withdraw . - Says the man on the throne immediately. - Who are they? But the most important thing that made everyone in an unknown forest, in the middle of a mountain range. - Said reflecting with himself while asking them to riders.  
After a silence elendil answered " Elendil , and my general Thrunduil and Elizabeth ."  
- Come in search of this city , just you. - Elizabeth said shrilly .  
- I'm the king Gronthor , is because they are here . I did not think would come , are facing an enemy that you can not win and need help. But it is impossible , the elves of the mountains and will renounce to protect lands Ghrondor . - Reflecting the elf said .  
- The elves are not giving up anything. - Thrunduil said.  
- And yes we are not elves. Every time I envejesemos more - . Said with a tone of disappointment.  
Suddenly a soldier , or so it was. A man dressed in fine suits , than any kingdom would be a noble , entered through the front door wide open shouting " we are attacked , we lost the river."  
Elendil thought "attack" , maybe wolves , polar bears, who could attack with such power in the middle of a snowy wilderness, where the cold would be the only problem.  
They all left in a hurry forgetting they were there somehow. They came to accompany the crowd to reach the upper wall where the whole town and the lands that were near the river, a frozen river almost hidden by tons of snow was visible. No one attacked , at least no army was at the gates trying to break ice with wooden rams . There was smoke, fog white advancing from the banks of the river to the walls only .  
"what is the threat , fog? " Thrunduil says ironically while the coat fit .  
- Orcs are not like those found in the lonely mountains or abandoned are different forests , you can control the water. Like us . - Gronthor says while looking intently at the horizon .  
- How is that .. ? - Question Elendil .  
- Do not know, but we are few . We taught one of the first elves that came here. Those who built this castle , but some of them rebelled and met the orcs who roamed the woods by teaching them too , there was peace but then came the winter and mountain became white .  
Almost sync , talking to the walls terninar jets launched into the fog while thousands of rocks of ice. The fog dispersed, but it was seen hundreds of thousands of orcs moved in formation toward the city. Ahead of the orcs saw rows of blue , waving his hands , as if they were an extension of his arms to dozens of stones and ice water were run with one objective , destroy the walls .  
- Rebels ? - Elendil said as he paused - I thought they were few.  
- They are, were twice before. - Answered with certainty while Gronthor laughs and turns to the palace again. - Do not come ? - Says .  
- No fear of falling ? They are many. - Question Elendil .  
- No. They fail or pass the river. Yes no do not know or can not . Come cold out here. - Said the king changing the subject. -  
The king invites her to dinner and when they entered the palace a wooden table with gilded edges was located in the middle of the actual room with hundreds of different types of foods and drinks. They ate and drank everything in silence , turkeys, wine and fruit until their stomachs were filled .  
Once finished eating , Elendil lit a pipe and began creating figurase mood in the air as Thrunduil stomach acarisiaba and closed his eyes. Instead, Elizabeth pulled out a flute from his pocket and began to play a song in the valley known as " welcome the sea." A sound peaceful and very quiet room unclean . After a while, the voice echoing in the air Gronthor interrupting a song and thought of Elendil as well dream Thrunduil , lifting it shut.  
- They came from far away by this true? My crown, a piece of white gold appointed as freedom south.  
- Just want to unite the nation , sir. - Said Thrunduil cobra respect.  
- Not supposed to come and the simple courtesy entregaria with it? - .  
- No, but thought it was a relic that belonged to who want to protect the south. Elendil said.  
- So, we will protected the south, not foreign invaders and rebel forces but orc orcs waiting in the woods. Prepare for a war , they want what you seek , have sought for years. Gathered forces and turned strong attack us at any time - . Was thought for a while until soldiers interrupt in the room and one says " entered " .  
Elfico Gronthor in a difficult to pronounce and faced unrest combined with awe pronounce words that seem to be an insult and says:  
- Said they would soon enter .  
- Came over , they are twice now . - So said the soldier concerned .  
- Attack with everything I see on the upper walls , waiting ? Muevansen ! - Said screaming.  
It seems that was the first time they face or rather waiting only hold out long enough .  
Gronthor led to the real room . A living stone pillars with a chair on top of a ladder of ice. It is the king's hall is said .  
- Have you come far to find something they believed would help them. They come third in all armies , one of the three is they cornered us in our strength. I decided to choose to give it to you, from that moment are South Shields .  
Gronthor gives them the crown and pronounce words in Elvish . Then says " Protect south of wars , the time of the elves in the south is over.  
He went to his chair and lifted it exposing a tunnel in the ground.  
- The carry to the green valleys . Goodbye.  
- Thanks Gronthor king , will start a new country.  
It took a few days through the tunnel to reach the rivers that lead to somewhere. Elendil look back, seeing the place where the city was ice . All you see is the reflection of the sun on the snow and a huge forest frozen in time. The great white mountain city was gone.


End file.
